tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Palin
Sarah Palin, labeled The Hotheaded, was a member of the Epic Winners. She returned in Season 2 as a member of Team Gangsters. Info Sarah Palin is a rude and arrogant person. She is quite intolerant of the personal opinions of others, especially notable when she refused to acknowledge Joan of Arc as a female due to her having disguised herself as a male once before. At the same time, she was quick to blame Joan for the team's loss during her elimination, showing that she blames others for her own problems. She seems to run on extreme competiton rather than an actual efficient game plan, the opposite of Hillary. Due to this, she loses her attitude quickly, and doesn't show emotion other than automatic dislike toward anyone. History Season 1 Sarah Palin had a somewhat minor role in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, when she and Cleopatra question Eve about why she thinks she's so strong, but she didn't succeed in crossing, instead being shot before arriving to shore. In Wright Wing Brothers, Sarah Palin constantly berated Joan of Arc, bashing her decision to disguise as a male, even to the point of trying take her turn in the challenge, getting both of them out. When eliminated, she was offended that Joan did not go before here, to which Joan responded "Ladies first". She has a quick cameo in History Repeats Itself, saying she voted for Darth Vader saying "He's Darth Vader, you're Napoleon Dynamite. Do the math.", and later gets mad when Mr. T uses a variation of this line. Season 2 She returned in Another Pilot, Eh? where she was added to Team Gangsters. She resumes her hatred for Joan of Arc, although a new rivalry picks up between her and Hillary Clinton, constantly arguing with her as they traveled over the woods. In The Boulder and the Beautifuler, she continues to argue with Hillary Clinton during the challenge, making an offer to her that whoever makes it farther in the show is the other competitor's superior. In Ghosts With The Most, once again, her hatred towards Hillary Clinton gets the better of her as she spends the episode attempting to mess the challenge up for her by tackling her when she sees Vladimir Lenin's ghost, then once again towards the end of the challenge, knocking her unconscious. This obsession nearly costs her the game, but she says safe when Kanye West and Skrillex get more votes against them than her. Trivia *She is the first girl to be voted off, in Season 1 and the series as a whole. *Joan of Arc/Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga/Sarah Palin are the only ERB match ups to be voted out on both sides before the merge takes place in Season 1. *She has the least amount of competition of the Epic Winners, of any female, and out of anyone who did compete, in Season 1, as she only competed in 2 episodes. **However, if you are to count Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler, and Napoleon and Master Chief as separate characters, then the real Adolf Hitler has the least, at one episode. *She is the only female to not be involved in any sort of love conflict, as Marilyn Monroe was a love interest of Mr. T; Joan of Arc was the love interest of Cleopatra and had love interest in Leonidas; Lady Gaga was the love interest of Mr. T and had love interest in William Wallace; Miley Cyrus has a relationship with Napoleon Dynamite; Cleopatra had a love interest in Joan of Arc and later Al Capone, and was a love interest of Adam; Eve has a relationship with Adam. *She is the first contestant in Season 2 to surpass their ranking in Season 1, getting past 23rd. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Pre-merge